Need For Speed Most Wanted 2
by Ferro 02
Summary: So this is intended as an immediate sequel to NFS Most Wanted, taking place right after the jump which concludes the storyline of NFS Most Wanted. This story focuses on the further adventures of the protagonist of NFS MW in Rockport City.


'So, you're back…'

I parked the roaring M3 right in front of him.

I got out and he slapped me on the back.

'Damn good job kid! Damn good job!!'

'Yep, it's over...but I don't think I will be able to get out much...'

'Don't worry...they have Razor as their new toy. If you stay outta sight and keep the windows closed, there'll be no problem.', he said.

'Probably....', I shrugged

Still hyped up from the chase and especially the jump I decided to drink a shot of JD and lay my head down for a while.

After I while I got back to the garage where Rog was busy repairing the suspension off the BMW.

'Lotsa damage?', I asked a tad worried.

'Some minor body work but the shocks and springs will need to be replaced. I'm amazed the axles didn't break like twigs...'

I frowned.

'Relax, nothing that can't be fixed.', he said with a faint smile.

'By the way, what about the other cars?'

' The Evo can go...so will the Lambo, attracts too much attention.', I said

Rog nodded.

'But the Mustang stays here!', I demanded.

'I know, she's precious.'

'Without that car, none of this was possible.' I said and looked at the beautiful, dark Muscle car.

Then I noticed a picture on the pin board. It was a faded picture of a blue '67 Camaro SS.

'Whose car is that?'

'It's mine.', Rog smiled,' To be precise. It was mine, it was my machine when I used to run.'

Surprised and amazed I looked at the car dating back from the time when American Muscle took everything out that had four wheels.

Rog noted my gaze and resumed,'Quite the beauty it was. Had a 427 in it...425hp stock! After using my skills I came at about 583 or 585 hp...astonishing and ravishing back in the days...then you had to use craftsmanship instead of just shopping for parts like an old lady.'

Rog sighed, his thoughts back at the old glory.

'Where is it now?'

He frowned as if remembering the pain of a great loss.

'Well, in '75... a guy in a red Torino pulled alongside me and challenged me for slips. I was a bit overconfident because of my previous victories and decided to accept he bet. As long as it didn't have a blower, I could beat the shit out of him.'

Rog stopped for a minute and gazed at the faded beauty.

'I had a pretty good launch and took the lead. I remember the 427 howling like it would devour the asphalt. I saw he was fading from my rearview mirror and thought it was a walk in the park...then the Ford sped forward and began to gain very rapidly, my grin faded.'

Rog looked at me briefly.

' Later I found out it was nitrous, cheater juice I say....anyway he beat me. It was like if the whole world stopped and turned grey. Next thing I know I was walking home...angry, sad and couldn't stop calling myself a fucking fool!'

Rog shrugged.

'That guy was Carl Callahan...'

I gasped for air,'You mean...father off...'

Rog nodded. 'Yes indeed.'

'What did he do with it?'

'At first he drove by my house to laugh at me...heard he also won some races with it.'

'But when his boy came, he kept it at his garage. Little Razor actually learned to drive with it. And not too long ago it was sold to James Hun.'

'Who the hell is that?', I frowned.

'Notorious underground racer...but this isn't Blacklist material. Almost all cars are sleepers without the childish ricing or hellish expensive exotics.'

I noticed I was getting interested 'Where do these guys race?'

Rog responded as if he expected the question.

'North of Gray point.'

I was thinking and at the same time couldn't believe what I was thinking.

'Why didn't you ever try to get it back?'

Rog grinned, 'Because my racing days were over. I settled in with working on them and shaping them up.'

'Besides', he smiled,'my way of driving can't keep up like shit with the racers of today.'

'I'll get it back for you.' And I couldn't believe those words coming out of my mouth.

' I thought that you would say that but if you show up in one of these two, looking the way they look, they'll laugh at ya. And then they'll chase you for soiling their territory.'

'Bullshit.', I said simply.

'My M3 will run those suckers into the ground.'

'Look, I won't dispute that but they won't even let you try. Their group is very tight and reserved. These are the kind of guys that were kicking Razor's ass before he even got to the mainstream Black List.'

'Then how I do I get in?', I asked impatiently.

'Look kid, you've accomplished something impossible today and you've earned my respect but you will be risking alot for this old man whose running days are most certainly over.'

I grinned.

'I was kinda hoping that you'd let me take over that machine o' yours.'

Rog laughed, 'Haha! You're a genuine car nut I can tell you that! But seriously, if I would choose someone who earns that car it's you.'

I felt proud, even I knew you wouldn't get that kinda compliment from a car vet everyday.

'Now.', Rog said.

'Let's get down to business, I know one of the guys who supplies them with parts...covered up by selling used cars. If you go and see him and say Ol'Rog sent ya, he'll tell you anything you need to know before handling this hardass.'

'But with which ride should I run?'

'He'll equip you, he knows me good enough...'

Rog slowly walked back to the Beemer, turned his head and blinked.

'You go and have fun kid, I'll fix this puppy in no time.'

I took a cab to the address Rog gave me which was east of Rosewood.

We stopped at a poorly maintained shop (which was called, very honestly, "Luxury Barrels") with '80s cars sitting at the front.

"CRAZY DISCOUNT!!!" was painted on the windows.

I paid the driver and went to the garage which was open.

'Hello?', I said not seeing anyone at first sight.

'Aren't you a little young for those brinks?', asked a gloomy voice from the shadows.

The figure came out, this would be the shop owner I thought, not seeing anyone else.

He wore a blue overall with a red cap, cleaning his hands with a rag. I estimated him at 40-45 years old.

'No', I said,'Rog send me.'

'Hmmm, aren't you the one dominating the Black List now and got out of that nasty pursuit that I heard on the scanner?'

I nodded.

'Rog really has eyes for talent I must say... were it not that the Black List is for spoiled kiddies who think their good coz they run on public roads with riced, 2 million-worth exotics.'

I expected this and replied:'I conquered the Black List and got my ride back almost single-handedly. Not exactly kiddy stuff I would think.'

The guy examined me.

'Before we make further acquaintances, why are you here? Just boasting about your fantastic victory?', he said with a sarcastic undertone.

' Two things...I want Rogs'Camaro.'

'How noble off you...', he sneered, 'and the other thing?'

'I wanna be the best.', I said.

He looked thoughtfully.

'You know this is some serious shit right? No more little toy racing?'

'I can handle this.'

'We'll see.', he blinked, 'By the way my name is John, I'll just call you Punk because that's what you are...'

'...until you show me otherwise.', he added.

What a helpful A-hole., I thought.

'Now what do you have to run punk?'

'Rog told me you would supply me...John.', I said.

He sighed. 'Perfect...just perfect!', he said somewhat angred

'Follow me an' keep yer jap shut!'

We went outside at the back where a weathered warehouse was located. John took one off his keys and opened the large doors. There were cars everywhere covered with white sheets. I recognized a Corvette,a BMW, a Skyline and some Supra's. I tried to look underneath but John told me to 'leave it the fuck alone'. Then he took the sheet of one of 'em and revealed a stock-looking Nissan 300 ZX.

My mouth fell open.

'That? That?', I yelled. He was playing games with me, couldn't be otherwise.

'I'm supposed to run with that old piece of shit?!'

John just stood there and smiled.

'Just what I thought.'; he said.

That pissed me off so hard that I almost stepped up to grab him by the throat.

'Relax.', he said,'If you wanna run with the big boys you should always look under the hood.' When he said that, he popped the hood. I looked and was surprised to find a VQ35HR V6.

'Nice huh? Got it from a 350Z...306 hp.'

I thought about it.

The Mustang had 660 hp while the M3 had 720 hp, but they were both seriously maxed out. 306 hp stock wasn't too bad at all.

'But that's not all', John continued,'I have put in the power plant but also a 6-speed tranny and I already upgraded suspension and steering.'

'Why haven't you started on the engine yet?'

John looked at me as if he was trying to educate a 5 year-old.

'I don't do that before it's sold.', he said calmly.

'So I'll be running this one eh? I'll pay you after the job's done. Deal?'

'No deal.'

'If your so-called driving skills don't live up to your promise, I end up with a heap of junk. Bad for business you see. However once you paid the ride, the tune-up is for free but that's all thanks to Rog.'

I took out my check book.

'How much?', I sighed.

'25 large. Also thanks to Rog.'

I signed it and gave it to him.

'And now you can drive me to the bank so I can bounce it.', he said slightly amused.

Half an hour later they were back.

'Well, I gotta say you can handle it pretty good. But it'll take more then that.', John said.

They started to work on the car.

'Now, the suspension and braking are fine I guarantee. But how much power can you handle? What's the most horsepower you raced with?'

'I race 725 hp on regular basis.'

'Impressive...I'll replace the pistons, crankshaft, cams....also a good bore and stroke. And then I'll put up two prochargers with an intercooler.'

'Prochargers?', I asked.

John laughed out loud.'My God punk! You only use turbo's or what? Prochargers are centrifugal superchargers so actually turbo's without the lag.'

'Nice.', I replied.

'Think it'll put out something of an 800,820 hp.'

I nodded but wasn't too sure if I could handle such serious power.

'And then', John resumed,'take out the back seat, airco, all unneeded crap and install a rollcage. Serious weight reducing.'

'What about the rest?', I asked.

John sighed, clearly annoyed.

'Look bud, if you want rice shit go watch MTV or something but don't waste my time!'

'I just want to tint the windows, some other rims maybe but nothing besides that.'

'Go ahead but don't make it a laughing stock on wheels.', John said and started to take his gear. We worked quietly for several hours. I already stripped the interior and was beginning on changing the rims while John had took out the engine and was just busy installing a custom manifold appropriate for the chargers.

'Say John, are you gonna install a nitrous kit?'

'Yeah, but only a 50 shot one.'

'Why not a 100 shot?'

'Because you should be able to use engine more than 5 times...' he replied calmly.

When they stopped working it was 3 am.

'There!' John said with a glimpse of pride 'Engine 's all prepped up! In a couple off hours we'll take her for a lil testdrive. But first let's get some sleep.'

I looked around.

'Where do I sleep?'

John laughed.'Right next to your car, where you're supposed to be.'

The next day we took the Nissan for a spin. First John sat at the wheel, after he let out an approving grumble it was my turn.

I shifted into gear and floored it. This was nothing compared to the M3, this thing accelerated with so much power I feared it would almost shatter the rear axle. When I shifted into 6th, the digital speedometer was reading 226 mph. The adrenaline rushed through my veins as I smiled, thinking about victories to come. Finally, when topping at 244 mph I slowed down.

'Damn what a beast!', I grunted.

John grinned. 'I only make beasts.'

After some tweaking, tuning and further weight reduction, the car was done.

John looked dead serious at me. 'Allright you're ready to roll. Go to 51st street, take a right on the intersection and there you'll find the boys. Don't let them intimidate you 'cause they will treat you like dogshit. And whatever you do on the first night, don't race James Hun or you'll be coming back on a skateboard.'

I frowned. 'Rog mentioned that guy too, is he that good?'

'Well, he is leader of the top pack, calls themselves Street Warriors. From what I heard he lives up to his reputation.'

I nodded. I only needed to know one more thing.

'What's he driving?'

'A Camaro.'

**11 pm**

I arrived at the scene.

No sexy models, no loud music.

The cars stood neatly side to side of each other. The drivers stood either next to their cars or talking to another driver. They didn't even look remotely like the previous racers I encountered. No fancy clothing, outrageous haircuts...just ordinary guys who looked at least 5 to 6 years older than me.

Just like their owners, the cars weren't fancy too. There were some imports, but no

10 000 dollar bodykits, rainbow-coloured neons, dub-style spinners or flashy vinyls.

Simplicity and effectiveness were top priority.

I parked at the end of the row.

As I got out I already got some suspicious stares at me. But they kept to doing their business.

Until a short, very muscular guy approached me. He was bald with a beard and had a tattoo of a blower on his right arm. He wasn't looking too friendly.

'What up?', I asked.

'What's a ricing nerd like you doing down here?', he sneered. 'Think you're finding Blacklists here? You'd better turn around and go back to civic country!'

'I am number one on the Blacklist.', I said.

He laughed which sounded like barking to me. More heads turned to us.

'So you rule the rich kids and then you come down here, thinking you can kick the asses of the real ones?'

I stared back at him, coldly.

'I can and will kick your ass.'

The barking stopped. 'Brave words rice chewer, let's see if you can make it true.'

'How much are we racing for?', I asked.

He barked again.

'Nothing, down here you race for honour!'

I pulled up at the red line. The bald guy, known as Max, had a dark green 2005 Stang.

There was just place for two cars at the line with a flagger on each side.

The flagger looked at me and I gave the sign that I was ready.

3...2..!

_I floored it and shifted as fast as I could_

_I kept my eyes on the road, concentrating on shifting...not yet ready to look ad Max_

_The tacho light flashed for the last time as I reached 6th gear_

_I looked in to my rearview mirror and saw he was 7 meters behind_

_Half a second later, I reached the finish line_

I relaxed and started to slow down.

I turned and drove back to the end of the row. I got out and a couple racers came to congratulate me and saying that I was the fastest newbie they ever had seen.

Max parked right next to me and got slowly out of his GT.

He looked at me.'Well, I must say you surprised the shit outta me. Apparently you have the right wheels and the skills to race it. You're in the league now, rookie!', he said with a certain degree of respect. I was surprised and a little proud of myself.

After Max, I raced Jack with his '98 Camaro, Rick and his Supra and Vince's M5.

Now that I had proven myself worthy, it was time to ask the big question.

'Say uh, when is James racing?'

They looked at me with disbelief and started barking again.

Vince said.' You run good but he is God of the Quartermile here. He's the unconquered man here ever since he arrived here.'

'So, Mr. Undefeated Champion isn't here?' , I asked unimpressed.

'Wrong.', said a voice behind me.

I turned around and stood face-to-face with Hun.

He was shorter than me but had very broad shoulders, his black hair stood up in spikes, he had a goatee and his eyes were covered by black shades.

'So, you're the new boy tonight.', he said calmly, almost serene.

Before I could confirm he turned his back on me.

'Still a long way to go, Blacklist boy.', he said as he walked off.

I saw that he was walking towards Rog's old beauty.

His team mates' cars stood next to it.

'Hey!', I shouted, 'I wanna race you!'

I went in to my better judgement but the target was so close.

Hun laughed like he just heard a beautiful joke.

'You're not worthy, Black List boy. But maybe one of my crew is willing to give you a good asskicking.'

One of his teammates, a tall blonde guy, said. 'I'll take that newbie on.'

'Intresting.', Hun replied his calm self again, ' And to make matters more intresting, the price is a ticket for a Highway Sprint. Do we have a deal boy?'

I nodded. How I would deal with that so-called Highway sprint were matters for later.

I saw my opponent getting in a black R33 Skyline.

We pulled up to the line. I heard the typical blow-off valve sound.

Probably twin turbo, I thought to myself.

The flaggers gave the signal and _we shifted._

_He had a better launch because off the AWD but in a split-second I already passed him_

_High-speed shifting was my first concern_

_The Skyline the second_

_Then I saw the nose off the Skyline beside me_

_Probably hitted his nitrous system_

_But it was to no avail as I crossed the finish line and acclaimed my first victory off the Street Warriors_

I turned back and slowly approached Hun and his goons. I stopped at about 10 inch off his shoes.

'Not bad rookie, you've earned yourself an invitation for tomorrows' Highway Sprint. 2 am at Hastings, I suggest you watch the time.'

Hun and his crew took off and the Skyline performed a burnout were I was standing. I walked up to Max.

'What's a Highway Sprint?'

'What the name says. A race on a highway between traffic with a certain point to start and a certain point to finish. This ain't dogshit, kid. Alotta racers raced their last on a Sprint.'

He gave me a slap on the shoulder. I almost fell down because off his strength.

'But hey! You've beaten Ryan so I'm sure you'll survive. And if not I'll put some nice flowers on your grave.', he laughed.

I smiled.

'You're too good for this world Max.'

'I know.', he grinned.

I headed back to John's garage.

To my surprise, John was still working on an old V8 engine.

'Well if it isn't the new underground king or am I mistaken?', he said quite joyfully.

'It wasn't bad. No losses. I won five times and the last victory was over a Street Warrior.', I replied not without a glimpse of proudness.

John stopped for a second and then continued working.

'So...' ,he said, 'Rog's sense of talent didn't let him down.'

'And I got an invite for a Highway Sprint for tomorrow afternoon.'

John stopped and looked at me.

'Well, that's quite the achievement. But I hope you're aware of the fact that such races drastically reduces your life's expectancy. Very drastic.'

'I know, I already received the info . But I think that the ZX will be a bit too hard to handle for sweeping through traffic.'

John thought for a second and went back to the backyard warehouse.

I followed and saw him standing next to a red and black 240 SX.

' I don't believe this. This goes from bad to worse.', I sighed.

'You should learn to trust me Punk. Just because it's older doesn't mean it can't tear up some shit. This puppy for example is and old drift car. I modified it a bit and now it has a RB26DETT engine with a single procharger setup, good for 600 hp to the wheels. Besides, more power than that and they'll gonna have to scrape you off the pavement.'

I was up all night learning to drive the sprint car.

I kept remembering this wasn't a quarter mile drag run. Alotta dodging and cornering's gonna be involved. And I had no idea that if I could keep the car under control, if I could keep dodging the traffic that I could also beat the competition?

**13.55 pm**

'I like that.', Hun said.

The whole gang was there and everyone had other cars then last night. Hun stood right next to a red Mitsubishi FTO.

'I like that people are on time...not that it'll make any difference', he added.

His crew grinned like the well-trained dogs that they are.

'So,' Hun continued,'it's from here to section 46, the first one to take the exit there is the winner.'

'And what does the winner receive?', I asked.

Hun grinned.

'You'll see Blacklist boy.'

They got in their cars and started driving towards the highway.

_As soon we were amidst traffic, they accelerated like mad men_

_I was a little taken aback but decided to floor it_

_As the SX leapt forward, I almost ran into a Greyhound_

_But with a fast steering wheel-correction I managed to dodge it_

_I felt so tense that it almost felt like my nerves were about to melt_

_But after three seconds I was already adapted to rapid acceleration and rapid dodging_

_Avoiding traffic as fast as I could_

_I recognized one off the Street Warriors_

_It was the guy who drove a Cobra last night_

_Now he was using a grey Audi S4_

_With a quick turn I overtook him_

_Next up was the only female member off the group_

_She was driving an orange MR2_

_I came to her rear end but she swerved across the highway_

_Goddamnit!! Fuckin bitch!!, I thought_

_She had to be outta her fucking mind to do this shit on a highway_

_I changed my strategy and started to tailgate her_

_She kept going from left to right, tightly sweeping through traffic_

_She has done this before, no doubt about it_

_But she couldn't shake me and I drafted so I could slingshot right past her_

_After I passed her I saw a black Celica and a purple Eclipse, seriously riced out, dodging traffic and going fast just like we where doing_

_I thought they could be a trick of Hun but I didn't had time to think_

_Reaction was priority_

_But then I saw the Celica trying to pass Ryan, who was driving a white Impreza_

_So they were trying to run with the big boys_

_I smiled and floored it_

_I came side-to-side with the Eclipse_

_And then he sideswiped me!_

_I lost control for a fraction of a second and scraped the barrier with my left side_

_Sparks flew all over the place but I managed to gain control and swerve back into traffic_

_That was fucking crazy pulling shit like that!_

_Then the Eclipse sped forward, obviously hitting his spray _

_I accelerated to keep up with the motherfucker_

_In front off the Eclipse, I noticed Ryan, passed by the Celica_

_But the Impreza slowed down and the Eclipse got on his ass_

_Then Ryan moved to the left almost as if he wanted the Eclipse to pass him_

_Off course he wanted that_

_The Eclipse came to the right and Ryan slammed him_

_The Eclipse swerved and smashed on the right crash barrier _

_But the Eclipse regained control_

_As I passed him, I saw he was running a flat tire on the front_

_The rearview mirror portrayed the Eclipse slowing down to take the exit_

_I was getting pissed off_

_This wasn't racing, this was suicide_

_This was too much_

_I was determined to get him_

_To get him good_

_I think he noticed me because he was slowing down again_

_With a grim face I swerved and hit the Subaru on the right off the rear end_

_He lost control, spinned and hit a Talon on the side_

_I dodged the two cars, my heart pumping_

_I looked in to the mirror and saw, to my biggest fucking relief, that traffic was slowing down for the accident_

_The driver looked shocked but not hurt_

_At least not serious, I thought_

_I hoped_

_As for Ryan he regained control but wasn't flooring it_

_I resumed my race determined to bring down the main cause off this madness_

_Swerving, avoiding and dodging I came to closer to the leader of the pack_

_I noticed how the black Celica tried to overtake Hun_

_I was amazed how he got so far but was afraid that he was gonna take the exit in a 911_

_Eventually the FTO went to the right, Celica came up the left and Hun slammed the side causing the Celica to lose control and smashed hard with his left to the side of a passing truck_

_The Celica spun out of control and it's nose pointed into the opposite direction_

_I could see the driver, full of fear behind the cracked windshield_

_He mouth opened to scream when a car smashed head-on into him_

_The cars spun and started to slide into my direction_

_I gasped and pulled the steering wheel as hard as I could, the tires screeched over the pavement, almost out of control, I shifted and roared over the fast lane_

_Cold sweat was running into my eyes, the salt burning_

_I was horrified but I looked into my rearview mirror and saw more cars crashing into the wrecks_

_No way they could've survived that_

_I looked back to the road and saw the almost proud-looking red rear end_

_I screamed of rage and flicked the nitrous switch_

_John had put it in for emergencies but he added that I would be crazy to do that on a Highway Sprint_

_Well, I thought, I had to be fucking crazy to even entering this madhouse_

_The six-cylinder reacted to the juice as if it were steroids_

_The Nissan sped forward and came to about twenty inches from Hun_

_Normally I would have swerved to left or right_

_But this wasn't normal_

_I smashed into his rear end_

_I saw the hood cripple, pieces of my spoiler and his diffusor flying over the windshield, cracks appeared and the world went slower_

_We both lost control_

_I went to the right, just trying not to hit anything_

_Hun went the other way, his left side hugging the steel barrier_

_I braked and counter steered, trying to regain balance_

_The vision went blurred, the muscles pumping acid_

_And there was the exit number 46_

_It was so coincidental, I almost smiled_

_I slowed down and took the exit ramp_

I looked back, expecting to see the crippled Mitsu, but didn't saw it.

As I looked back to the road, I saw some cruisers with blaring sirens coming right at me.

I cursed, did a 180 and ran like hell over the road underneath the highway.

Covered with dead bodies in smouldering wrecks, I thought_._

I managed to outrun the cops and managed to get to John's garage.

When he saw his half-wrecked car coming in, he bellowed with rage.

'WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING IDIOT? YOU COME DOWN HERE, TAKE MY BEST CARS AND RUN 'EM INTO THE FUCKING GROUND!!'

I was too tired to make a big deal out of it.

I almost felt like a Vietnam vet.

John calmed down and then cracked a smile.

He slapped me onto the shoulder.' But at least you're alive. Did you win?'

'Yeah yeah, I won...'

John controlled the intention of congratulating him.

'What's the problem then?'

I rubbed my eyes that were still sore from the salt of my cold sweat.

'This isn't racing anymore...they tried to run me off the road. And there were some other ones involved and one off 'em, still a fucking kid for God sake, died. With several others crashing into it, probably stone cold dead.'

John didn't say anything.

I sighed.' I was so furious, I used the juice and hit him full on! We both spun out but I recovered and took the exit. Victory fucking lane...'

'What about Hun?', asked John.

'Didn't see him , had to run from the heat. I hope that he fucking crashed and burned!'

'Let's check it out...', John said calmly as he turned on the police scanner.

Alotta info was covering the accident with the driver of the black Celica who was, to my great sorrow, dead, such as the driver who hit him and three others who slammed into them both. All the rest wounded and hospitalized. The driver of the Eclipse had been arrested. But no mentions off the Street Warriors or Hun.

John turned off the scanner.

I sighed.

'He got away with it. Him and those other fucking rats!'

'Calm down son...', John begun but I cut him off.

'NO!!! MAYBE YOU HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH WHAT HAPPENENED OVER THERE BUT I WON'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH IT!!!', I screamed furious.

'Look, I don't like it more than you do, but what the fuck can you do? I warned you didn't I? Get over it!', John said.

I was baffled.

'Get over it?', I asked, not believing what he said.

'You came here for the Camaro in the first place, didn't ya? Giving Rog his old sweetheart back.'

'I will get that car. Don't worry. But James Hun will never race again. And I'm gonna make sure of that.', I said coldly.

'How you're gonna pull that off, hotshot?', John asked in a surprised way.

I shrugged as I walked off.

'What the hell you're gonna do?'

Almost concerning... I thought in a bitter way.

'Gonna drink my ass off and get some R 'n R.'

John shrugged. He could use a good Jack Daniels himself but he had work to do. He shook his head as he looked at what remained of the modified drifter. No doubt about it, that kid was good, he thought to himself, very good but apparently he has a habit of getting himself into things that are over his head. John sighed and looked at what could be recovered from the scarred machine.

When I returned to the garage I saw John with a bruise on his right cheek.

'What happened?'

'Hun paid me a visit. Said that you should leave before dawn, otherwise he'll thrash you and me afterwards.', John said.

'Motherfuckers...'

'You can take the Fairlady if you want, you paid for it anyway.', John said.

'No need.', I replied. 'I got a little plan.'

'Look Punk, this no time for playing games! If you don't get out of here he will kill you!!!'

'Don't worry. It's perfect.'

John sighed.

'But I will need your help.'

Hun and his crew were waiting at the end off the road where John's garage was.

Hun and his Camaro.

Nell and her Silvia.

Ryan and his Skyline.

Dean and his red Cobra.

Mark and his Firebird.

They were all ready to get the little shit that humiliated them at the highway.

Then a red Nissan 300 ZX exited John's garage.

'There he is. Let's go!!', he shouted at his companions.

Everybody got in their vehicles and started chasing the red Fairlady who noticed the Street Warriors and accelerated. Hun side to side with the Nissan and rammed it's side. The car slammed with it's left side to the barrier and came screeching to a halt.

Hun got out fast, ran to the Nissan, opened the door and pulled the driver out.

To his surprise, it was John.

'What the hell are you doing here?', Hun yelled.

'Surprise motherfucker.', John smiled.

Suddenly a green Mustang GT came up and stopped nearby Hun's Camaro.

As in slowmotion, he watched his rival jump out the Mustang, into HIS Camaro and roared off, the Mustang GT right behind him.

Hun just stood there, not believing somebody fucked him over like this and then screamed:' 'Get that motherfucker! NOW!!!'.

His crew jumped into their cars and started the chase.

'One second, asshole.', John said.

Hun turned around and John punched him in the face.

Hun went to the ground, his upper lip bleeding.

John grinned but Hun decided not to waste time and jumped in Dean's Mustang Cobra.

'_Here they come!', Max shouted in the headset_

'_Allright, take the next left', I replied_

_Max did as he was told, no-one paid attention to him._

_I saw the red Mustang overtaking the Skyline._

_The driver was probably Hun as it took great risks to gain on me_

_I was surprised how fast the Camaro went, even faster then the Nissan and the BMW_

_The 6-speed transmission and the stripped interior probably helped with that_

_Not to mentioned it roared like hell_

_I slowed down, ready to fight_

_Nell was the last of the pack in her S14 Kouki_

_Suddenly the green Mustang got next to her_

_He took a fucking shortcut!, she thought_

_She started to slam the Mustang's side_

_The Mustang remained under control, taking the hits without hitting back_

_Nell slammed him again but this time he smashed back, using the bigger weight of the muscle car_

_The hit came hard and the Silvia slipped beside the road, right into some garbage cans followed by a phone cell_

_She got out, the S14 was seriously banged up the front, the intercooler smoking_

_She was bleeding where she hit the windshield with her head_

_A couple of cruisers stopped next to her, the other ones chasing the racers_

_She sighed and laid down at the ground with her hands behind her back_

'_First one taken out.', Max reported_

'_Good job.', I said,'Next up is the Firebird.'_

'_I know, but we've got some company.'_

'_Cops?'_

'_Yeah, lot's of 'em.'_

_I smiled. 'Don't worry, they can't catch us.'_

_Out of the fleet off police cruisers, a black Corvette came forward_

_It had cross-like vinyls_

_Max didn't notice the Corvette because he was gaining on the black Pontiac_

_He slammed into the bumper of the Pontiac_

_Just for this occasion, Max had attached a bull bar to the front_

_The Firebird went swerving from left to right but didn't lose control_

_Max rubbed him again, smashing the taillights into pieces_

_Then the Corvette rammed the Mustang in the back_

_Max looked back_

'_Shit!', he shouted_

'_What's wrong?', I asked_

_The SVT was gaining very rapidly_

'_There's some kind of special unit hitting me up the ass!'_

'_What kind of unit? What's it look like?'_

' _I dunno, a black Vette with wierd vinyls!'_

_I gasped_

_Sergeant Cross!_

_I cleared my throat.' Max, listen up. I owe you one, thanks for this. But that guy on your tail is crazy. Leave and drive back to your fort.'_

'_You sure?'_

'_Yes, go!.'_

_Max smiled.' You get 'em, big boy!'_

_He released the throttle and took a right down a debris-littered alley_

_The Vette didn't follow but a few cruisers off the fleet did_

_They lost him after three seconds_

_Mark looked into his rearview mirror_

_First that Stang, now that weird Vette_

_But I can't fucking outrun him!, he thought angered, frustrated and a little helpless_

_The Corvette passed him, got in front of him and slowed down_

'_Motherfucker!!', Mark shouted_

_In his blind rage, he didn't notice that he slowed down enough for two cruisers to gain in_

_They sandwiched him_

'_Goddamnit!!'_

_He slammed the brakes but the police cars slowed down too, tightening their grip_

_Sparks flew off on both sides of the Pontiac_

_The police Corvette sped forward as if matters were done with him_

_Mark refused to give up_

_But his speed already fell to 53 mph because off the friction_

_He let go of the gas pedal_

_It was useless_

_The Mustang was right on my tail_

_Then the Skyline overtook the Stang and started hitting the rear_

'_What the fuck is he doing?', Hun yelled_

'_It's probably personal to him...', Dean noticed as calm as if he were in church_

'_And I don't or what! That piece of shit humiliates us and then even steals my fucking car!'_

_Hun reached behind the passenger set and pulled out a shotgun_

'_Isn't that a bit too risky?', Dean asked calm as ever_

'_Shut up and drive!', Hun commanded_

_I slowed down and let the R33 come to the left_

_Then I started hitting him_

_He responded with furious bumps, our both sides scraping against each other, sparks flying everywhere, neither one of us retreating_

_All of a sudden, the rear windshield was shot_

_I looked back to see Hun leaning out of the passenger window with a fucking boomer in his hand!_

_He couldn't go that far!, I thought breathless_

_I was wrong_

_After I finished that thought, a second hole appeared in the windshield_

_Then Cross appeared in front of me_

_This just couldn't get worse_

_Wrong again_

_I retreated from Ryan and moved to the left_

_Strange enough, Cross braked so that he was in front of Hun and started to slow down_

_I knew this trick_

_He slowed ya down and then two other cruisers came in and sandwiched you_

_But Hun was going mad and he fired a round into the Corvette's trunk_

_Ryan slowed down to aid his desperate leader_

_I looked into my mirror and saw a bullet piercing Hun's left shoulder_

_He screamed and dropped his rifle_

_The cavalry was apparently about to charge_

_The Skyline started to ram Cross , trying to send him into the wall_

_Then the Cobra leaped forward , came to Cross's right and smashed him with such force, that he connected with Ryan and lost control of his Skyline, sending him flying into the air where the car turned to it's roof and crashed into a parked car_

_Furious I slammed the brakes, came to the driver's side of the Stang and attacked it's flank_

_Cross did the same and we were sandwiching the two Street Warriors_

_What happened next I will never forget_

_Maybe Cross thought it was a great tactical move, maybe he didn't even knew off that police blockade at which all three of us were heading, going at 100 miles per hour_

_But Hun wasn't out yet_

_Using his other hand, he fired another round at me, smashing the passenger's window, sending a piece of glass to my left cheek where it left me with a nasty cut_

_I screamed and slammed the brakes_

_I looked back and saw Hun aiming his rifle at Cross, but his experience saved him by braking _

_Cross fired out of the window and shot out the Mustang's rear left tire_

'_I can't hold it anymore!!', Dean screamed_

_I saw in slowmotion how the last of the Street Warriors in their Mustang smashed head-on into the blockade_

_The Mustang hit the cruisers at such great speed that it flipped and rolled over twice before coming to a screeching halt_

_I saw the smoking wrecks, hesitated no longer and turned around, pushing the great machine to it's limits_

**20 minutes later**

The Camaro came to a stop.

Rog came out of the back, saw the scratched car and me bleeding profoundly and rushed in.

'You allright?', he asked.

'Yeah yeah, just a flesh wound.'

'John told me about your plan…looks like you didn't really follow through.'

I told him how the chase ended in it's catastrophic way.

He didn't really look surprised.

'I heard most of it on the scanner.', he admitted.

I jumped up.'What? Are they dead? How is Max? Is...'

'Calm down slick.', Rog smiled.

'They aren't in on Max, because they had bigger fish to fry. Two of the Warriors have been apprehended. The driver of the Skyline didn't make it... just like Hun and his last companion.'

I sighed, it was like I had the whole world weighing down on me.

Dammnit, I thought, I wanted to show him that you don't run like that but he didn't have to die for it! I went to the sink to nurture my wound. Rog already checked his old beauty underneath the hood and to my surprise I was looking at a LS7 V8 engine, coming from a '06 Vette Z06, powered by twin prochargers.

Damn, I thought, this would smash the Fairlady like it was an insect. No wonder Hun could achieve such status with this ride.

We looked at each other and smiled, thinking about races to come.


End file.
